


The Only One for Me

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jason and Carly's World [22]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, JasnNCarly, My OTP, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Jason and Carly try to keep it together on Michael's special day.





	The Only One for Me

“I didn’t think I’d feel this nervous. It doesn’t make sense. I know her, love her, and I’m ready for this.” Taking a breath after what he was sure was an hour long ramble, his green eyes connected with the familiar blue gaze he trusted, “Does it make sense to be this nervous?”  
  
Straightening Michael’s tux jacket, he nodded in agreement, “Considering Steffy has half the world waiting out there, ready to watch you, yeah, it makes sense.”  
  
“It’s this whole drama with Hope. She still compares herself to that girl even though they have nothing in common other than their desperate need to impress Ridge.” Michael caught the clear warning staring back at him, “I know, Jason, just go with it, but I wanted to tell Steffy forever without the world watching.”  
  
Jason released a heavy sigh, admitting aloud, “With Carly and Steffy? I don’t think you stood a chance.”   
  
“Thanks.” When a knock interrupted their conversation, Michael growled, “Please, tell me that’s someone telling me to just go stand at the end of the aisle already.”  
  
Jason chuckled to himself as Spinelli entered the room to frantically explain it would still be a few minutes before the ceremony began.  
  
~*~  
  
“You look beautiful, sweetheart.”  
  
Her mother’s tears only worsened her own, making it hard to breathe much less maintain. Waving her hands frantically at her face, Steffy tilted her head back, “I’m going to ruin the make-up that we paid so much for.”  
  
“I know. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Taylor helped fan her face, laughing as a soft knock appeared on the door, and they called out in unison, “Come in.”  
  
“…ah, I see I have arrived just in time.”   
  
Steffy glanced over her shoulder to see the woman who was just moments away from becoming her mother-in-law, “Ms. Spencer, we’re trying to keep it together.”  
  
“Are you kidding me? I’ve avoided Michael in tux or I’ll lose it all over again.” Carly took a once over of Steffy’s appearance, a mist clouding her eyes, “I should’ve thought about how real this would all feel when I saw you too.”  
  
“I will make him happy. I give my word.”  
  
Carly pushed Steffy’s curls behind her bare shoulders, “I know you will.”  
  
~*~  
  
The two of them had managed to miss each other all day, catching only brief glances of one another as they day went on.   
  
However, as she dabbed at her eyes once more, he finally found a lull in the chaos and moved around the large table to take the seat directly beside her.  
  
As he extended a clean cloth napkin, her eyes sailed up to find his and her plush pink lips offered him a weak smile, “Thanks, Jase.”  
  
He reciprocated her grin, his eyes surveying the glamorous set up, “She may have outdone your wedding, Carly.”  
  
“Shut up.” She lightly smacked his hand, propping her chin up in her palm, and returned her eyes to the newlyweds, “Our boy’s married, and it doesn’t make sense. Wasn’t he diapers yesterday? How did he end up married? Where did time go?”  
  
“...he’s happy. That’s all that matters.”  
  
“What do you think is keeping me sane?” Carly blew out a deep breath, taking in the sight of her son’s smile before allowing her eyes to fully observe her friend. Curling up to his side, she tugged at his bicep, “You know there is one thing that could keep me from losing it again.” When he gave her a dismissive stare, she shrugged her shoulders, “It’s not like either of us is married or even had a date to this thing. I’m free to flirt all I want, and you are too. So, would you ask me to dance already?”  
  
Jason was tempted to refuse, but it was useless and he knew it. Leading her onto the dance floor, he allowed reality to sink in – he and Carly were having a dance at Michael’s wedding.   
  
They were a family all over again.

  
  
**The End**


End file.
